FP - May, 2399
This page chronicles posts #10760-10880 and spans the time of May 1st to May 31st of the year 2399. *FP - April, 2399 *FP - June, 2399 Earth Plots First Week Together for the convocation ceremony and dance, KENNEDY FROBISHER and INDIRA DORR enjoy their time spent together. Finally, near the end of the dance, Kennedy confesses his love for Indira. A surprise visit from EMILY ALDAN to LUKE UNA’s home, prompts her to explain she is ill and needs a marrow donation from one of Luke’s sisters. MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA is called back to the house where she finds out she is probably related to EMILY and agrees to donate her marrow. LALI MUNROE is back to work hoping to lure more recruits into Starfleet by posing in sexy uniforms with NRR’BT MADDIX who is loving his first time at modelling. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE is practicing at the Starfleet gym when she runs into NRR’BT who is going through a fitness exam to join Red Squad. They decide they can communication, but the Caitian is still unsure if he wants to be friends. JACOB K’RRA seeks out INDIRA DORR at her house to ask her out for dinner. JASMINE DORR gets her attention and the two friends got to lunch at a Napean restaurant in Dubai. ABBOTT THAY is finally going to Australia and says his goodbyes to SAMANTHA. He will be there until the beginning of August and then back to the ranch to make a transition. ANNA-ALEENA THAY is looking for Lani when she runs into HAYDEN LIU. She tells him about her dinner idea, but the two of them get into another fight. MYLEE is back from the hospital after donating her marrow. She confesses to SILAS PANAGIOTAKIS that she is excited to have family and he agrees to stay longer to all go out to dinner together. Finished with his nanite therapy, ISKANDER AL-KHALID is woken up with JOHARA AL-KHALID and NARYANNA DORR supervising the procedure. The therapy was a success and Iskander comes to grips with the idea that he is safe and Toby is alive. aLAUREN UNA wakes up in the morning only to find SIOMANE TERIN in her bed and not her fiancé Hayden. She has no idea who the boy is and confusing takes hold prompting Terin to get her father. HAYDEN is brought over and aLAUREN explains to him that she has no idea where she is. Hayden is able to convince her to get some tests. LALI is excited to review her photos when she is approached by MERIK EVEK. The Cardassia starts up the insults and the two get into a fight before he pushes her into the water and CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD comes to her rescue. HAYDEN is baffled by the entire Lauren issue until they find out she is from another universe. N’LANI LIU confronts him about the whole thing, making some inappropriate comments about her sister and Hayden reveals to her he knows the name of the man she cheated on him with. N’LANI takes a walk to cool off and runs into ANNA. Anna with intentions on inviting her to the dinner reads her mind and has had enough of secret keeping telling Lani that Hayden has been cheating too. MYLEE hears that ISKANDER is up and ops to go see him at the hospital. He is pleased to see the sane young woman and they discuss their relationship and the family. In San Francisco CHRISTOPHER is visited by old friend MARIAM ALMIN. He tells her about his new relationship and she tells him about her marriage issues (and problems with Noah). Second Week Needing some time to himself UNA-KORAN JATAR enjoys a cigar at a café when HAYDEN LIU shows up. They get into a discussion about Lani and Anna, both of then getting terse. JASMINE DORR visits with ISKANDER AL-KHALID in the hospital wishing to meet Tobias’ father. Iskander is pleased, especially since she is also the daughter of the doctor who helped him recover. MINIYA EVEK is shocked when she is able to talk to MERIK EVEK about his verbal/physical attack on Lali. She warns him to control his temper and he agrees to go to classes. JASMINE DORR finally convinces TUCKER DORR to go cliff diving with her. They manage to go but she bumps her head and passes out on the beach. mBENJAMIN and mMYLEE MAWIZIKI arrive to Earth, breaking into ISKANDER’s home in San Francisco and mBen uses his abilities to brainwash the El Aurian. ISKANDER goes to the Valiant docked at Utopia Plentia and kills a security officer while injuring ZAINA NESRIN before stealing the blueprints of the ship. LALI MUNROE is out shopping when she runs into MARIAME ALMIN, the two ladies talk about Christopher before opting to go get a manicure and coffee together. LALI goes to CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD’s after and tells him about her time. She offers to let him take naked pictures of her, but he declines explaining that he doesn’t need that kind of thing to feel close. She then asks about marriage, worried about her untimely end, when Christopher proposes. aLAUREN UNA hears that she will be going home soon and wishes to make one more attempt on HAYDEN to leave Lani. Her seduction doesn’t go well and Hayden is unable to accept her advances. N’LANI LIU, seeing that aLauren was in their house confronts HAYDEN about it, telling him that she knows about the affair and wants to know a name. He lies and says it was a woman named ‘Karen’ but the fight escalates and a divorce is near when Hayden leaves the house with threats she cannot stay there anymore. Normal LAUREN is back from the alternate universe only to find that HAYDEN and Lani are separated. She seeks him out, prompting him to open up to her. JATAR is having trouble finding interesting assignment so he contacts LALI MUNROE about her attack, interviewing her about her ideas on security for important civilians. ANNA-ALEENA THAY finds LAUREN, not knowing about her switcheroo, and invites her to the dinner. Lauren is hesitant, telling Anna about the impending divorce ad expressing that it should’ve been handled differently. Anna is upset because people are so against her so she departs. LAUREN and SIOMANE TERIN have a heart-to-heart where she expresses she sees Hayden differently now but hasn’t had sex with him. Terin is relieved and tries to offer his support. Third Week After a conversation gone wrong with Anna, LAUREN UNA seeks out HAYDEN LIU to discuss his future plans with him. She offers her friendship and they confess they love each other as family. The next day, ANNA-ALEENA THAY makes her way back home and apologizes to LAUREN about their conversation and the two opt to hang out and be friends. HAYDEN is at the San Francisco library when he sees some art he likes, running into the artist NERYS DORR. She offers to contact him about some of her work now she is on Earth for some summer vacation. TUCKER DORR gets an unpleasant surprise when he is accidentally accused of being a wife beater to his sister Jasmine. Everything is cleared up though to the chagrin of Miss. Paine! NRR’BT MADDIX is excited to be called into CORD DAVENPORT’s office and more so to hear the news he is in Red Squad. Cord, knowing of Nrr’bt’s family plan to get to know the Caitian better! mMYLEE MAWIZIKI is content o finish off her job with ISKANDER AL-KHALID, making him slit his wrists and leaving him to die with a planted suicide note. JOHARA AL-KHALID arrives to the hospital once they find the body where NARYANNA DORR explains to her and ZAHIR AL-KAHLID that Iskander killed a man on the Valiant and then attempted to kill himself. NERYS visits with her sisters INDIRA DORR and ZURI DORR explaining about Hayden and wishing to get a boyfriend - the sisters offering to help. Back in Hawaii, LAUREN and HAYDEN find themselves in the others dream (though they are both unaware of it). They are married and about to get busy before Lauren wakes up all aroused. NERYS is having dinner alone when HAYDEN notices her and invites her to his table, the two getting to know the other better. For his birthday, KENNEDY FROBISHER goes out with INDIRA, CORD and NRR’BT. At the end of the night, he leaves with Indira and invites her on a vacation with him to Risa. HEIDI THAY and ANNA are having lunch together when CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD approaches his old friend and asks her advice on marriages with large age gaps. JASMINE DORR is back out of the hospital and EBEN DORR pulls her aside to implore her to be more careful, as well as giving her an old Dorr family heirloom so she is reminded to be more careful. DENORIAN is with ISKANDER when he is finally woken up from his injuries. He is told about what he did - the suicide, the stolen information and killing/injuring officers. He is devastated and the stress only worsens. Still in a dream world, LAUREN and HAYDEN meet up once again for some sexy lovin! They are both unaware of what is going on and are able to fulfill their fantasies. ANNA visits with UNA-KORAN JATAR in hopes of making their relationship better, but realizes things are still weird. She apologizes to him and they’re able to see things more clearly, namely that Jatar is depressed for other reasons than Anna alone. LAUREN wakes up in the morning to find that SIOMANE TERIN isn’t there. Going out to see him, she finds out she had moaned Hayden’s name during the dream. He offers to let her out of the relationship if she wants to explore - something she shoots down right away. Fourth Week At the gym, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE runs into TAHLANDI MARON (TOREL DAMAR) who is playing basketball. They get to chatting before he asks her out on a date to which she accepts. LALI MUNROE is excited about her new spread campaign inviting people to join Starfleet. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is pleased too, but suggest her to her that she is capable of more and she should look into going more into her mothers business. ANNA-ALEENA THAY and LAUREN UNA get together one more time before she prepares to head back to Bajor. They talk about Jatar and Lauren gives her advice on how to make him feel better. In Australia, ABBOTT THAY meets with fellow ‘inmate’ ALYSSA STANTON who is there because she is bi-polar. They talk about associating to make their time more tolerable. MARON (TOREL) keeps up his work at the center, running into MINIYA EVEK. He explains he isn’t really into the kid thing and makes her feel awkward when commenting on her appearance. MARON (TOREL) and SAMANTHA finally get around to having a date, going out dancing. He appeals to her in a badboy way and they make plans for more dates. MINIYA returns home and tells MERIK EVEK about her weird encounter with Maron (Torel). He gets jealous and they get into a small argument but stop after DARON LETHO-EVEK gets upset. Cardassia Plots First Week Having some time apart, ZETERI DAMAR and AARIX DAMAR get together at the Indus house and have an honest conversation about where they are going to go from here. They are able to open up to the other and Zeteri offers to go back to the apartment. Second Week Late for a movie, KEGEN DAMAR walks into the theatres only to see who he thinks is AFON MAKLA making up with another guy. He gets into a fist fight and the real Afon coming in before they retreat to the vet’s office to be fixed up. There he expresses jealously and his love! NATIME DAMAR and LANA BERN have lunch together at the Summer house when Bobo goes missing and the two get lost in the woods trying to find him. KEGEN arrives to the Summer house when he is told the girls are missing. He finds NATIME and LANA chastising the young women for going off on their own, but is just happy they’re okay. CELAR BERN is called to the Summer house to retrieve LANA. He is upset about the skoo and insists on training classes. mONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) suddenly arrives after 15 years in the mUniverse and tells CORAT DAMAR that he has new plans for New Cardassia and wishes to implement a better system. He finds out about Questa and inquires about his son. On the way out, mONEL (ERON) runs into GWENI DAMAR and finds out about the male Cybelean birth. mONEL is at the library when he runs into KALISA KUSSEK and remembers that this girl is his daughter. She offers him help with all the information he needs before he invites her out to a business dinner. CORAT summons CELAR to his office to tell the boy that he is assigned to be mOnel’s guide, but Celar isn’t too pleased as he knows this man to be someone his mother cheated on his father with. At the business dinner, mONEL (ERON) is with both children, KALISA and CELAR and is interested to see their differences/similarities. They talk about women in the work place, seeing similarities between Celar and mOnel! Third Week Preparing to leave, ONEL BROSAN seeks out KALISA KUSSEK one more time but is confronted about his true self. Kalisa explains that her mother warned her about the man, but Onel clears the waters, only for Kalisa to be certain this man is her biological father. Fourth Week Working at the library, KALISA KUSSEK runs into the curious TEDAS JEDAK in the book section. They chat before he asks her out on a date later in the week. On the date, KALISA and TEDAS go out to dinner and then to the movies. Wishing to get some action, Tedas puts on the moves, but Kalisa doesn’t let him get away with more than kissing. ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) finally decides to see OZARA BERN, visiting at their home. They talk about decisions in the past before having an intimate moment. Later, OZARA and ONEL (ERON) are in their bedroom when CELAR BERN walks in. He confronts his mother but Onel steps in, confessing that he is Celar’s father! CELAR is upset at the news, feeling betrayed his mother hadn’t told him earlier. LANA BERN notices and attempts to cheer him up with cuddles. In the Damar residence, NATIME DAMAR is more than happy to tell KEGEN DAMAR that she is a month pregnant with a baby girl! AFON MAKLA is excited to share the news of her and Kegen with the Venik’s, but disappointed when KOHSII VENIK, DURAS VENIK, SISI VENIK, JEVRIN VENIK and BRY VENIK all do their usual stunts. However, she offers midnight scuba diving tickets to the couple - which they’re happy to accept. AFON and SISI then spend a girls night out, talking about boy and pan. ANI DAMAR is excited to be with YORKIN DAMAR for shuttle piloting lessons. He attempts to show her how to use it, but the first try is pretty rocky. Bajor Plots Fourth Week In the hospital, ZAYN VONDREHLE and TARA VONDREHLE wait for CHIARO DHOW to wake up after his procedure to reverse the mUniverse attributes. They discover that a child is more influenced if the father is from the mUniverse than the mother. Chiaro wakes up with about 100 years of his memory gone, as Tara attempts to explain the situation. CHIARO starts to get used to the Bajoran planet when he is reacquainted with SOLIA CASSICA. He has no idea who she is or the children they share - something Cassica prefers. For TARA’s birthday, ZAYN wakes her up with surprise intentions of spending the day with her. After breakfast, he arrives to horse farm and reveals that he bought her a horse for her bday. Alt Universe Plots First Week Going to bed after cleaning out her mother’s office, LAUREN UNA accidentally (and unknowingly) activates a device which phases her into another universe. She wakes up and realizes aHAYDEN is in her bed and he is her fiancé – not Terin – and that her mother has been dead for the last 14 years. Wishing to make a good impression, aHAYDEN invites LAUREN out to dinner. They start to talk about his life and the reasons he finally left Lani. Second Week Also knowing that LAUREN UNA is going to be going back to her own universe soon, aHAYDEN LIU prepares to take her out. They go horse backriding and sexual tension is at an all time high. Mirror Universe Plots Second Week Wishing to finish what they have started, mISKANDER NASSIR summons mBENJAMIN WOLFE to see him, explaining that his next mission is to go to the other side and use Iskander to get the information they need then kill him. #05 May, 2399 #05 May, 2399 #05 May, 2399